Let Me Blow Ya Mind, Helena Beat
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "Lady swerved through traffic not minding the death glares and middle fingers she received for it. She paid no heed to those not worth her time; she had places to go and people to see."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Inspired by _Let Me Blow Ya Mind_ by Eve featuring Gwen Stefani as well as Foster the People's _Helena Beat_. I love those songs. :)

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

I have two versions of this story. I liked both and there's only one difference basically, but I'm going to upload them under the same story.

/

Lady peeled out into oncoming traffic, deploying the E brake last minute, cutting it close to the guard rail. She laughed as she pressed a button, letting the top down. She turned the radio to full blast, music blaring through the speakers. Lady slipped a pair of aviators on, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

The gun metal gray convertible cruised along the highway at neck breaking speeds. Lady swerved through traffic not minding the death glares and middle fingers she received for it. She paid no heed to those not worth her time; she had places to go and people to see.

She sang to herself, "Ryde or die, bitch, double R, can't crawl. Beware cause I crush anything I land on. Me here, ain't no mistake it was planned on."

Another gleeful cackled bubbled up from chest and through her cherry red lips. Her hand kept in time to the beat on the steering wheel. Lady tilted her head, raven locks dancing in the wind, the sun caressing her skin. She let her thoughts drift as she drove. Seeing her exit looming up ahead on the horizon, Lady made a sharp turn -cutting off three lanes of traffic in the process- and made her way down the off ramp.

A few minutes later and she saw two mops of snow white hair standing outside an old, rundown building. Lady's grin seemed to get even wider as she sped, then made another quick turn -using the E brake- and slid into a parking space between two broken down clunkers.

"What can I do for you fine gentlemen?' she smirked, slipping the aviators up to rest on top of her head.

Dante whistled, "Damn. Nice wheels."

She winked, "Yep, and you bought'em for me, too. Isn't that nice?"

Dante's jaw dropped as Vergil chuckled. Lady's eyes swept over the two before settling on the blue clad twin.

"You guys need a lift or what?"

Vergil nodded, "Yes, we acquire a ride back to our establishment. _Someone_ left our motorcycles unattended and as such we are stranded."

Lady laughed, "Oh that's rich, just the usual for good ol' Dumbass Dante."

Dante let out an indignant squawk of protest.

Vergil let his lips quirk in a quasi-smirk, "Yes, that seems to suit him."

"You guys are just a couple of douches," Dante sulked, climbing into the backseat.

"Hey! Next time use the actual door, numb-nuts. I don't want your cruddy footprints all over my nice, clean seats," Lady glared at him through the rear view mirror.

He snorted but subtly cleaned off the small marks he made on the leather.

Vergil slid into the passenger's seat, "I'm afraid Dante hasn't been properly trained in the area of manners."

Dante snorted and mumbled something under his breath, while Lady laughed and pulled out of the parking space.

"So, home?"

Vergil nodded, "Yes, home."

Lady smiled. Home it is then.

/

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Inspired by _Let Me Blow Ya Mind_ by Eve featuring Gwen Stefani as well as Foster the People's _Helena Beat_. I love those songs. :)

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

/

Lady peeled out into oncoming traffic, deploying the E brake last minute, cutting it close to the guard rail. She laughed as she pressed a button, letting the top down. She turned the radio to full blast, music blaring through the speakers. Lady slipped a pair of aviators on, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

The gun metal gray convertible cruised along the highway at neck breaking speeds. Lady swerved through traffic not minding the death glares and middle fingers she received for it. She paid no heed to those not worth her time; she had places to go and people to see.

She sang to herself, "Ryde or die, bitch, double R, can't crawl. Beware cause I crush anything I land on. Me here, ain't no mistake it was planned on."

Another gleeful cackled bubbled up from chest and through her cherry red lips. Her hand kept in time to the beat on the steering wheel. Lady tilted her head, raven locks dancing in the wind, the sun caressing her skin. She let her thoughts drift as she drove. Seeing her exit looming up ahead on the horizon, Lady made a sharp turn -cutting off three lanes of traffic in the process- and made her way down the off ramp.

A few minutes later and she saw three mops of snow white hair standing outside an old, rundown building. Lady's grin seemed to get even wider as she sped up, then made another quick turn -using the E brake- and slid into a parking space between two broken down clunkers.

"What can I do for you fine gentlemen?' she smirked, slipping the aviators up to rest on top of her head.

Dante whistled, "Damn. Nice wheels."

She winked, "Yep, and you bought'em for me, too. Isn't that nice?"

Dante's jaw dropped as Nero chuckled and Vergil smirked. Lady's eyes swept over the three devil hunters before settling on the blue clad twin.

"You guys need a lift or what?"

Vergil nodded, "Yes, we acquire a ride back to our establishment. _Someone_ left our motorcycles unattended and as such we are stranded."

"Because some hobos made off with our freaking rides," Nero shot Dante a nasty look, "you're buying me a new one, old man."

Lady laughed, "Oh that's rich, just the usual for good ol' Dumbass Dante."

Dante let out an indignant squawk of protest.

Vergil let his lips quirk in a quasi-smirk, "Yes, that seems to suit him."

"You guys are just a bunch of douches," Dante sulked, climbing into the backseat.

"Hey! Next time use the actual door, numb-nuts. I don't want your cruddy footprints all over my nice, clean seats," Lady glared at him through the rear view mirror.

He snorted but subtly cleaned off the small marks he made on the leather. Nero opened the door and sat on the opposing side of the red half-devil, snickering at Dante trying to clean up his mess.

Vergil slid into the passenger's seat, "I'm afraid Dante hasn't been properly trained in the area of manners."

Dante snorted and mumbled something under his breath which earned a sharp elbow jab from Nero. Lady laughed and pulled out of the parking space.

Having to talk over two bickering in the backseat, Lady asked, "So, home?"

Vergil nodded, "Yes, home."

Lady smiled. Home it is then.

/

**Please review. :)**


End file.
